Crónicas de la armonia
by max208
Summary: 4000 años después del destierro de Luna. Los elementos de la armonía ya no existen y el árbol se quemó hace 3000 años, además la guerra estalló hace 500 años entre Luna y Celestia. En este caos ¿qué puede hacer un poni amnésico que acaba de despertar? (Traducción al español - Autor frances IGIBAB) (Aclaración: esta historia fue hecha durante las temporadas de MLP:FIM 2015-2016)


_Cuando era pequeño, creo que me contaron la historia de los elementos de la armonía, digo que creo, porque no tengo memoria de mi niñez, ni siquiera del pasado, ni siquiera de ayer._

_Los elementos de la armonía... ¿cuántos había? seis, creo, todo parece estar muy lejos ¿cómo se llamaban? franqueza... no... no, honestidad, eso, honestidad, bondad, generosidad ¿qué más? lealtad, risa..._

_No me acuerdo, de todas formas, ninguna de estas palabras tienen sentido hoy, la gente miente todo el tiempo, cambia de bando, piensa sólo en sí mismo, y los golpes bajos no faltan, a nadie le importa reir ya._

El poni púrpura, con la melena azul claro y los ojos verdes, soltó una lágrima y reunió los pocos recuerdos que todavía poseía.

_¿Alguien todavía sabe lo que es la risa hoy?  
_  
Estaba sentado con la cabeza doblada, en el borde de un bosque compuesto de árboles muertos en donde la vida escapaba, mientras seguía recordando esa vieja leyenda.

_Hace 3000 años, los elementos de la armonía derrotaron a Nightmare Moon para restaurar un corazón que la añoraba y la aparición de Luna, hace 3000 años, ganaron contra Discord e incluso lograron reformarle, hace 3000 años, acabaron con los planes del malvado Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis, hace 3000 años, Equestria estaba en paz..._

_2500 años después de la muerte del último elemento de la armonía, la honestidad si recuerdo correctamente, Luna volvió a caer en las sombras y atacó a su hermana, un golpe planeado desde hace 500 años antes de acuerdo a algunos._

_Sin embargo, ella no pudo matar a Celestia, y huyó habiendo previsto que su plan podría fallar. La guerra fue declarada abiertamente entre ellas, y algunos ponis eligieron el lado de Luna._

_A la muerte de su única amiga, uno de los elementos de la armonía, no sé cual, Discord trató de hacer nuevos amigos pero ninguno de ellos ofreció la misma amistad que el primero, ninguno era sincero, temieron de su poder y procuraron no provocar su ira, más que volverse realmente amigos, y él se dio cuenta muy rápido, uno no puede engañar al que puede engañar a la naturaleza y el espacio mismo, así que se exilió. Nadie ha oído hablar de él desde entonces._

_Los elementos ya no respondieron a Celestia, además ya no existen, una vez que todas las representantes de los elementos murieron, un gigantesco incendio se desencadenó en el bosque Everfree, el árbol de la armonía se quemó hasta la última rama, y los elementos desaparecieron con él._

_Hoy, la guerra sigue entre Celestia y Luna, entre la Nueva república de la Luna y el Imperio solar, los ejércitos tienen casi el mismo número de soldados, y las batallas causan miles de muertes en cada bando._

_La tecnología de las armas ha evolucionado de una manera aterradora, todos las armas son buenas para aplastar a otro._

_Y yo…_

Levanta la cabeza hacia la luna que brillaba, al igual que el sol, el cual resplandecía.

Cada una de las princesas levanta y sostiene su estrella al ritmo que guste, a pesar de los tiempos de crisis, la presencia de la estrella en su campamento siempre dio esperanza a las tropas, pero también las bajaban por razones de necesidad de energía, mantener una estrella levantada requiere mucha magia, la magia de la armonía que una vez animó este ciclo ya no era una fuente de energía, y tampoco una razón válida para poder alternar día y noche.

_Estoy aquí, sin recordar quién soy, quién era y sin nada que esperar en este mundo, excepto tal vez entender quién soy, ni mi cutie mark me ayuda a saber quién soy: una rueda blanca ¿qué significa?_

_Avanzó sin un propósito real, recordando todo lo que puedo, ¿como habré perdido la memoria?_

_Solo recuerdo que me desperté en el suelo, de seguro fui aturdido, no sé nada excepto esa vieja leyenda ¿cuáles fueron sus nombres? Pink... pinkie… ¿Pinkie Poo? ¿Piou? ¿Pay? también estaba Apple... ¿applecrack? algo así, Shutterfly, o Flutershy, si, Fluttershy, Rainbow... Dash creo, y... Rarity._

_El último... Twi... Twi... no, no me acuerdo._

Un grito lo sacó de sus reflexiones, un grito de angustia, un grito de una yegua.

_¿Qué es...? ¿hay alguien ahí...? ¿por qué grita? ¡tengo que ir a ver!_

Se lanzó al galope a través de la llanura, su melena brillaba con la luz de la luna, su cutie mark, redonda y blanca, reflejó la luna.

_¿Por qué tengo que ir a ver? ¿porqué? es cierto... no tengo nada mejor que hacer_

Llegó al otro borde del bosque, frondoso y lleno de vida, y vio la luz que emanaba de antorchas y una fogata, se escondió en un arbusto para observar la situación.

Eran unos quince ponis, pegasos y unicornios, todos con trajes de soldados, la mayoría estaban alrededor de la fogata, charlando en voz alta, algunos borrachos.

También había tres jaulas de hierro montadas sobre ruedas agrupadas en una esquina, en las que se encontraban tres ponis, una unicornio azul, un pegaso marrón y una yegua terrestre con pelaje rojizo y cuatro soldados estaban frente a las jaulas.

Uno de ellos, visiblemente alcoholizado, dijo: "¿Entonces se supone que deben representar un elemento de la armonía?"

La pregunta del soldado despertó la curiosidad del poni amnésico, quien trató de acercarse discretamente a escuchar con más atención esta conversación.

"¡No sabemos nada! pero el jefe quiere que llevemos todos los ponis posibles" respondió otro, más sobrio.

El pony borracho miró fijamente a la yegua terrestre, quien estaba aterrorizada, se arrojó contra su jaula, tratando de atravesar los barrotes y gritando:

"¿Y tú? ¿que elemento representas?"

La pobre yegua dio un movimiento hacia atrás, pero no podía ir lejos.

El pony borracho se rió:

"Como si pudieras servir para algo"

Se acurruco en una esquina de la jaula y murmuró: "Déjame ir, por favor"

Los otros no lo oían claramente y el borracho agregó: "Creo que tomaré mi descanso de cada cuatro horas"

"¡Relajate un poco!" dijo uno de los ponis "Ya hemos tenido que matar a uno antes, no podemos permitirnos estropear a otro"

Mientras hablaba, mantuvo su vista hacia la parte exterior del campamento, el poni amnésico siguió esa trayectoria y abrió muy bien los ojos cuando vio lo que había allí: un cadáver de un poni, visiblemente asesinado por varias flechas en la espalda, de seguro mientras trataba de huir.

Fue ella quien gritó: "¡Qué montón de monstruos!"

"¡Ya basta!" gritó el poni borracho "¡No hay elementos de la armonía que yo sepa! Además, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos la oportunidad de divertirnos"

El poni que había intentado disuadirlo levantó los ojos hacia los cielos, mientras que los otros pusieron sonrisas malvadas, obviamente de los cuatro, sólo uno era razonable, o al menos no tenía sed de violencia.

Sin esperar una respuesta, el borracho comenzó a abrir la jaula con las llaves:

"No te preocupes, respetaremos tu turno" se rió.

Arrastró a la pobre yegua fuera de su jaula mientras ella gritaba: "¡No! ¡Ten algo de lástima! ¡Todo menos eso!"

Ella luchó, pero los otros dos la mantuvieron en el suelo, mientras que el tercero se estaba "preparando"

Empezaron a violarla, mientras gritaba y lloraba, la rabia seguía creciendo en el corazón del poni amnésico, él quería hacer algo pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad en un cuatro contra uno, y los otros tampoco estaban muy lejos, todavía estaba pensando racionalmente, por ahora. Así que presenció la escena, sin poder hacer nada y conteniendo su rabia.

Una vez que su deseo fue satisfecho, el borracho se echó hacia atrás con una gran risa, mientras que uno de los otros dos que mantuvo al bebedor con su agarre se prepara para tomar su lugar, y fue en ese momento cuando la yegua decidió llevar a cabo una acción iniciada por la desesperación.

Golpeó en los genitales a su violador, le dio un derechazo al que la sujetaba, quedando libre y empezó a huir rápidamente, el tercero sorprendido, no reaccionó inmediatamente.

_¡Ella empezó a galopar hacia la oscuridad, y tiene una oportunidad de salir! ¡Ella va a vivir!_

Un gancho salió de las sombras, agarró su cabeza, y una cuchilla pasó por su garganta, después de un grito ahogado en sangre, su cuerpo cayó al suelo, aún sacudiendose por algunos espasmos.

El cuarto poni, que no había participado en la violación, salió de la oscuridad guardando el arma que sostenía en su boca, una pequeña daga.

"¡Te lo advertí!" reprendió con un suspiro "¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto cuando nos encontremos con los otros mañana?"

"¿Y qué?" dijo el borracho, que parecía no arrepentirse de su gesto en lo más mínimo, al igual que sus camaradas "Ella quería huir, así que la matamos, fin de la historia"

Se echó a reír con una gran risa y los tres volvieron hacia el campamento, uno de ellos oyó repentinamente un ruido y se detuvo.

Miró detrás de él, creyendo que habría alguien.

La oscuridad de la noche era la única cosa presente, sin rastro de su compatriota que se había encontrado ahí hace sólo unos segundos.

"¿Bullet?" alcanzó a decir el soldado.

Los otros dos se detuvieron al oírlo y dieron la vuelta.

"¿Algún problema?" preguntó el borracho.

El primero entró en la oscuridad diciendo: "No lo sé, Bullet estaba justo allí..."

Los otros dos lo vieron avanzando por la noche, y después de unos pocos metros desapareció en la oscuridad.

"Redy ¿los ves?" preguntó de nuevo el borracho, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna

Frunciendo el ceño murmuró: "Aquí tenemos un problema" y llamó la atención de su último camarada.

"Ve a despertar a los demás, creo que tenemos un visitante"

El no tenia miedo, pues el ataque fue demasiado sutil para tratarse de un número grande de ponis. Un ejército más grande que ellos habría preferido un ataque directo aprovechando la sorpresa sobre los asaltos leves que podrían poner en peligro su cubierta

Mientras que el otro iba por refuerzos, el borracho caminó cautelosamente hacia la oscuridad con una pequeña daga desenvainada, ideal para una pelea demasiado cerca, en su boca, pues ese era su fuerte, además el arma estaba afilada y sabía cómo usarla a su favor.

Era tranquilo y silencioso, pues incluso bajo la influencia del alcohol, seguía siendo un buen luchador.

Un crujido de una hoja seca se oyó, volteó y una fracción de segundo más tarde se encontró arrastrado por una sombra.

Estaba tirado en el suelo por un poni que lo sujetaba con firmeza, tenía un casco en su garganta y el otro lo sostenía de su espada. Su oponente sólo era visible por su clara melena azul y sus ojos verdes llenos de rabia.

"_¡Esta presión en mi garganta no es natural!" _pensó el borracho.

Trató de salir pero su oponente era muy fuerte, de repente vio por el rabillo del ojo los cadáveres de Bullet y Redy, ambos congelados en una expresión de asombro y con el cuello comprimido además de sangre saliendo de la boca. Habían muerto en acción, pero él no podía terminar de la misma manera, por lo que intentó escapar.

Movió su casco libre y le dio un golpe al flanco de su oponente, pero este ni se inmutó.

El borracho estaba sorprendido, ningún poni podría tener tanta fuerza.

Dio un rápido movimiento a su daga y trató de apuntar a la cara pero apenas intentó el movimiento, su oponente aplastó con su segundo casco la garganta de este matándolo instantáneamente.

El poni amnésico miró el cuerpo de ese monstruo con la boca llena de sangre.

Estaba jadeando, pues acababa de matar a tres ponis, y lo había hecho muy fácilmente, demasiado fácil para él. Nunca había pensado que una vida sería tan frágil, tan fácil de quitar, y que por fin no había podido controlar su rabia...

El sonido de varios soldados le recordaron la realidad ¡No podía enfrentarse a una docena de ponis así! Se dio cuenta de las llaves en la faja del último cadáver y las tomó sin saber realmente qué hacer con ellas, solo fue a esconderse en las sombras, además su color púrpura era una ventaja.

_¡Tengo que pensar! ¡Un plan, un plan!_

Recordó a la última poni que había sido asesinada, e inmediatamente pensó en los otros dos encerrados.

_¡Tengo que salvarlos! ¡Ahí está mi plan! pronto todos estarán persiguiendome ¡Tengo una oportunidad!_

A medida que las antorchas se aproximaban al lugar donde los tres desaparecieron fueron vistos por última vez, el poni regreso al campamento y fue hacia las jaulas. Al parecer nadie había pensado en cuidar de ellos, fue un golpe de suerte.

Se acercó a la primera rápidamente, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a la derecha en busca de algún soldado.

_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Pronto vendrán! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!_ dijo la voz de su cabeza, haciendo reaccionar al poni y apresurandose a abrir la jaula.

La unicornio azul en el interior se había impresionado por su apariencia, pero no había gritado. Ella había deducido por su aparición que no era un soldado. Una vez que la jaula se abrió, saltó a él, agarrándolo entre sus pezuñas.

"¡Gracias! ¡Mil veces gracias!"

"¡Silencio!" ordenó su

El pegaso encerrado al lado notó la presencia del poni púrpura y trató de llamar su atención "¡Oye! pssst ¡Libérame por favor!"

"Ya voy" susurró el poni púrpura mientras se liberaba del abrazo de la unicornio.

Pero cuando se acercó, escucho un grito: "¡Ahí está! ¡Cerca de los prisioneros!"

Se dio la vuelta y vió tres soldados que se acercaban rápidamente.

Hay_ demasiados de ellos ¡y pronto serán aún más! ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Sin saber qué más hacer, lanzó las llaves hacia el pegaso mientras los soldados se acercaban más.

"¡Estás por tu cuenta! ¡Gracias, anciano!" dijo el pegaso mientras tomaba las llaves.

El amnésico se dio la vuelta, vió que la unicornio ya había avanzado en el bosque y le que le hacía señas "¡Date prisa!" alcanzaba a escuchar de ella.

Los soldados no estaban muy lejos, corrió sin pensar en la oscuridad, siguiendo a la unicornio azul.

Miró detrás de él, los soldados estaban persiguiéndolos, por lo que no le habían visto tirar las llaves. Si se las arregló bien, el pegaso podría escapar. Este pensamiento le tranquilizó y fue capaz de concentrarse en su carrera.

Los soldados en armadura eran un poco más lentos que ellos, por lo que les llevaban ventaja. Pero fueron entrenados y son más duraderos, por lo que esta distancia eventualmente se acortaría.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo podemos salir de esto?_

Siempre siguió a la unicornio pero esta desapareció repentinamente de su vista, se sorprendió, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse, y una vez que había llegado al punto en que la había perdido de vista, se sintió jalado hacia un lado.

De un momento a otro se encontraba en un hueco de un árbol, con la unicornio delante suyo. Él quería preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero ella le hizo señas para callar y colocó una cortina de hojas en frente de la entrada.

Los soldados pasaron a su lado sin darse cuenta de ellos, y continuaron recto, perdiendolos de vista.

Una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, el amnésico le preguntó "¿Cómo sabías que había un agujero aquí?"

La unicornio sonrió:

"Crecí en este bosque, aquí es donde dormía cuando me quedaba fuera demasiado tiempo. Estaremos tranquilos por un tiempo, desde el exterior este lugar es invisible, especialmente por la noche"

De hecho, muy poca luz lunar entraba a través de las gruesas ramas que ocultaban la entrada, pero sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad les permitieron distinguirse uno del otro. Y fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad de observar a la unicornio con más detalle: tenía el pelaje azul claro, melena larga, lisa y redondeada de un azul oscuro, grandes ojos verdes, y una cutie mark con dos estrellas.

La unicornio suspiró con alivio:

"¡Nunca te agradecería lo suficiente por haberme salvado! Mi nombre es Star Navigate, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?"

El amnésico permaneció bloqueado por unos instantes

_¿Mi nombre? ¿Me está pidiendo mi nombre? ¿Cómo puedo recordarlo cuando no recuerdo casi nada?_

"No sé cuál es mi nombre. No recuerdo nada antes de esta noche"

"Oh, eso explica el rastro de sangre en tu cabeza"

El poni se tocó la frente, y comprobó que en una parte tenía una sustancia pegajosa, obviamente sangre coagulada. Esta a su vez le dio a entender que se golpeó la cabeza en algún lugar, por lo que sufría de amnesia.

_¡Maldición! ¿Cómo me lo hice? ¿Alguna caída? Ahora que lo pienso bien, desperté sobre una piedra ¡Tengo suerte de no haberme matado!_

Mientras estaba pensando, la unicornio también parecía estar inmersa en algo, pues veía al poni a su lado mientras se rascaba la barbilla, hasta que el se dio cuenta:

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Moon Help! Es un nombre bonito ¿no crees?, además ¡queda muy bien con tu cutie mark!" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El poni permaneció sin palabras. Acababa de ser bautizado por una unicornio.

_Moon Help... Suena bien. ¡Hasta me resulta familiar!_

Él sonrió:

"¡Me encanta!"

"Está decidido, a partir de ahora serás Moon Help"

Se rieron con alegría, pero en silencio. Por primera vez en la noche, se sintió bien, pero la realidad le llegó a la cabeza, por lo que habló:

"¿Quiénes eran esos soldados? ¿Son del Imperio solar o de la Nueva República de la Luna? "

"No creo que pertenezcan a uno de los dos lados, no llevaban la armadura normal. Me parece que escucho algo sobre el ejército de Discord ¿lo conoces? "

_¿El ejército de Discord? pero... ¡Nadie ha sabido de él desde hace 3000 años! ¿Se unirá a la batalla ahora?_

"Les oí decir que los habían capturado porque se suponía que ustedes representaban los elementos de la armonía, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, yo también los oí, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que querían decir. ¿Qué es esta historia de elementos? Hay incluso uno que habló de un árbol y todo"

_¿No lo sabe? ¿No conoce los elementos de la armonía, ni la discordia? Pero entonces… ¿por qué recuerdo haber aprendido esto tan joven? Una leyenda como esa, en estos tiempos difíciles, debe circular incesantemente, para dar esperanza a la gente ¿verdad?_

_No, más importante aún: buscan unir los elementos de la armonía. ¿Por qué el ejército de Discord, el dios del caos, busca los elementos? ¡eso es estúpido! ¿Reunir a los representantes de los elementos mientras los elementos han desaparecido? ¡Tengo mucho que aprender!_

"¿A dónde te estaban llevando Star?"

"Al norte me parece. O es lo que me dijo el otro prisionero" ella hacía una mueca mirando hacia atrás, pues recordaba a la pobre yegua que había sido asesinada, y luego continuó: "Apenas me habían capturado esta tarde, y al parecer tienen que unirse a otros grupos más"

"¡Bien! ¡Así que voy al norte!"

La unicornio salió cojeando, y dijo:

"No te acompañare, lo siento"

"Nunca te pregunté eso. Entiendo perfectamente que no quieres ir ¿qué pretendes hacer?"

Está se quedó pensando.

"No sé... probablemente encuentre un lugar tranquilo, y de ahí buscar a mi amigo. No me gusta esta guerra, y no quiero interferir"

"Pues que tengas buena suerte"

Levantó la cortina y comenzó a salir. Antes de bajarla, miró a la unicornio, que tenía los ojos fijos sobre él.

"Adiós, Star Navigate" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Adiós, Moon Help" respondió ella antes de que bajara las hojas y desapareciera de su visión.

Esta era una guerra. Ambos habían escapado en la hermosa noche, pero nadie dijo que no podrían verse un día. Lo sabían, y se debían mucho el uno al otro. Un nombre, una vida.

_¡Si los elementos están juntos, la paz puede volver a Equestria! pero si están en los cascos equivocados ¡Equestria no será nada más que un campo de miseria! ¡Tengo que saber más de lo que pasa! por ahora me dirigiré al norte, estoy seguro que el hecho de que sólo puedo recordar esta historia está relacionado con mi amnesia._

* * *

**¡HOLAAAA! ¡HE VUELTO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! **

**Esta vez con una nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, les aclaró que lo subiré una vez al mes, ya que como el último fic que subí, esta es una traducción del mismo autor francés, IGIBAB, son alrededor de 200 mil palabras así que me llevará tiempo, ¿pero que les parece si hago una pinkie-promesa? (Matenme pues no me acuerdo bien como se hacía) :(**

_**~Completaré la historia antes de que termine el año con cerrojo y si no arrojó un pastelillo a mi ojo~**_

**Son alrededor de 20 capítulos, si todo sale como lo pienso, que casi nunca pasa jejeje, verán un nuevo capítulo el 8 de julio :3**

**Ah y recuerden, esta historia está hecha en el 2015-2016 por lo que no esperen nada de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora aquí :0**

**¡Hasta luego mis queridos lectores!**

_**~Se despide, max208~**_


End file.
